War
by HopelessFire
Summary: What is it good for?  How did Lavender Brown get hurt in the Final Battle...Find out...    *Prologue to Second Chances*


***This is sort of like a prologue to "Second Chances" another Fanfiction that I have written. However I am not putting it on as it works well on its own as a story as to how Lavender was injured during the battle**

**I own nothing! Honestly I make no money from HP. None at all sadly. Please Read and Review!* **

War, this is what surrounded her. She heard screams, every scream was different, panic, pain, pleasure all filled the air, Voldemort was coming and Hogwarts was at war, Defending their rights, defending their friend. Lavender stood brave with Seamus, Dean (who was wandless at the moment), Luna, Neville and Hannah firing spells, hexes and curses at the throng of on coming Death Eaters and magical creatures that where descending upon the castle. The Moon shone through the sky, no one registering that it was a full moon, no one noticing the howls of the wolves coming from the forest.

The fight descended further into panic as the battle started to escalate further into ciaos, Death Eaters, Order Members and Students falling all around them as their platform started to give way the group started to run into the ciaos. Dean had accumulated a wand down through a wonderful display of muggle fighting with a death eater whom seemed rather deterred as he was tackled to the floor.

It had descended into blood lust, both sides shooting to kill, Lavender ran through the crowd having lost her friends, she watched as Seamus and Hannah where both nearly hit by a killing curse which missed them narrowly, her heart stopped as the two looked bewildered as to where it had come from as Lavender tore after the Death Eater that had shot the spell at the two most important people in her life. Anger shot through the young witch as she tore after him, shooting curse after curse shattering the walls as they hit. She chased him up two flights of stairs before she finally made her shot. Her spell hit him squarely on the back of his head causing him to topple over the banister and land with a deafening crunch on the floor. She ran to the edge and saw a lot of blood. She had killed her first Death Eater. Instead of feeling sick she felt elated. However this was short out lived as several Death Eaters had turned up and had their wands pointed at her.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her as she ran up the next flight of stairs, a flash of green narrowly missing her by millimetres. Turning on the balls of her feet she shot another stunning spell hitting the death eater in the face watching him crumple, as two others caught up with her.

Dodging a flash of red she shot a full body bind at one of the death eaters with an uncanny precision. The Death Eater froze and hit the deck as Lavender screamed "REDUCTO" and watched as the last of the Death Eater's surrounding her crumpled beneath the spell, his head exploding in a spray of gore. Turning she headed for the stairs again but they were slippery with blood and bits of those who had fallen, and she was holding on to the side to keep from falling when she heard an earth shattering crack as another curse connected with the underside of the stairs and they collapsed and she hurtled towards to the rubble below, where she felt a crack in her legs she crumpled to the floor. She heard the voice of Seamus screaming over at her, a scream of "NOOOO" tore through the air but he was unable to come to her aid as he was duelling several people. Students, a Death Eater.

She struggled to crawl from the stones as a nightmare of fangs and claws came out of nowhere. The nightmare sank their teeth into her side, and their claws raked across her chest and leg. A strange feeling set fire to her blood, and she felt the curse flow into her and she heard a scream of **"NOOOOO"** from the familiar cry of Hermione as Lavender felt the weight leave her, her body oozing blood all over the floor.

Seamus had seen this happen and watched as the unmistakable form of the Wolf Fenrir Greyback soar off Lavender's now bleeding body from the spell Hermione had cast as she ran off after Ron and Harry. Seamus didn't even think he just fired a killing curse at the Death Eater as he charged at Greyback, though it was unnecessary as Trewlaney through several Crystal balls at the wolf who whimpered and scuttled off once he resumed consciousness. Seamus ran over to Lavender who couldn't concentrate on anything, all she could feel was pain and her body getting colder, her vision fading as she saw the shapes of Seamus' face in her eyes as she lost the battle to stay awake, she had lost too much blood.

Seamus picked up the bleeding form of Lavender and ran off to the hospital wing. He could feel the steady beating of her pulse, panicking ever more trying to get her there unharmed, the castle was empty. He had no idea what had happened. Was it over? Who had won? He arrived at the hospital wing, now it was just a matter of time, would his Lavender survive? What did the future hold? Only time will tell.


End file.
